Invisible
by Chiara246
Summary: Invisible. Yep, that's me. And that's not to say I dislike it, in fact I spend most of my time at school trying to be just that. Works really well too. Anyway, you probably don't want to hear me prattle on any longer about being invisible, though you should probably enjoy it while it lasts, I don't tend to talk that much. So I'll let you get on to reading my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You're what?"

My mother shot me a nervous grin, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress for the third time in the past minute.

"I'm going out for dinner with a group of people from work."

She was lying. I was sure of it. I could have told you that even if I couldn't practically smell the fear radiating off of her. Well, fear might be slightly over the top, but she was definitely nervous. Way too nervous for this to be a simple dinner with a bunch of people from work. All evidence suggested that this was dinner with slightly less than a group of people. Now, if the stubborn woman would just admit it…..

"So then why did you dress up?" Don't ask me how, but I managed to keep the innocent expression in place, looking down at her with wide, childlike eyes. A flicker of embarrassment crossed her face, which I promptly ignored. So she thought she could get away with this did she?

"Because that's what you do when you're going out for dinner Kimberly, you get dressed up. Anyway, must be off."

I stopped the door with my toe, folding my arms over my chest and shaking my head.

"Not so fast mother dear, what time are you planning on coming home?"

That got a giggle, but it managed to snap her out of whatever mood she seemed to be in. Yes, that's right, my 35 year old mother just giggled.

"Go to bed Kim, I'll see you in the morning." She somehow managed to slip between me and the door, shutting it quickly behind her. Probably scared that I would follow her. For a moment I considered the possibility. It's not like she would notice me after all, she'd probably be too distracted by Mr No-name. Hhmm, nah, couldn't be bothered, and anyway I had school tomorrow. I could just imagine Mr Martin catching me fast asleep on my desk.

"Is my class boring you Miss Connweller?" He would ask. I would probably be forced to mumble something that he wouldn't hear and stare down at my desk, doing my best to not strangle him.

Yeah, best to avoid that scene.

I grunted under my breath but headed back up to my room. After all, there were more urgent things to deal with than the fact my mother was going on a date, without telling me. Such as what you ask? Homework.

Seriously, what teacher assigns a 1000 word essay on a day in the life of a soldier in WW1 when we haven't even looked at World War yet? Ooops, Mr Rileys, that's right (better known as the Grinch of La Push).

And you know the best part ladies and gentlemen? It's only Sunday night. I have another whole 5 days of school before the weekend. Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kim!" I tried to ignore the person sitting 3 seats to my left, focusing intently on the whiteboard. That lasted about 3 seconds, why was he showing us how to work out this stupid equation _again_? This was the third time he solved the exact same kind of question. They were basically identical for goodness sake! Couldn't he just shut up already?

"Kim!" I huffed and finally turned to Arianna, just in time to see the paper objectflying my way. I could have caught it of course, but that would give away the fact that I wasn't really human. So instead I allowed myself to be hit in the eye. My face was going to be scarred for life if she kept this up, well not really but you get the point. I had already been hit in the nose with a pencil today. Again, why was she throwing a pencil at me in the first place? Couldn't she just pass them at desk level like everyone else in the world?

"Geez Kim, just open it already." I shot her my best glare, which she promptly returned, before setting to work on opening the note. Ari for some reason liked to fold her notes into some sort of paper boat before she gave them to me. As she had often said, it was the only thing she knew how to make.

Once I finally, and yes, finally, managed to get it open I surveyed the few words nestled on the page in her swirly scribble that she liked to call handwriting.

**Good day earthling! This is just another attempt to keep myself entertained! **

**P.S I just had the most awesome idea for you-know-who. Might need a bit of help with it, but I'll explain later.**

**P.P.S What's the answer to questions 5 and 9?**

Well I'm glad I went to all that trouble just for those few life changing lines.

I'm not really sure I wanted to know what she had in store for the enemy. He was still cooling off from last Friday when we filled his locker with at least 8 litres of slime (took us 2 hours to pull that one off). No one noticed us of course, but it wouldn't have been hard to work out who did it, not many people had the guts to prank LaHote. But before you jump to any conclusions, he totally deserved it. This war has been going on for about 2 years, but it all began when he 'accidently' spread a few rumours regarding Ari's parents. Unfortunately, they live on the same street and most of those rumours were based on fact. People spoke about it for months, but they eventually moved on to the next big thing (the music teacher got pregnant and no one knew who the father was).

"Miss Connweller, would you be so kind as to come up and solve this equation?" Gosh I hate my last name. Why couldn't I have gotten a good one? I suppose it didn't matter too much, once I had out lived everyone who knew me I would change my last name to something nicer. I cringed to think of Ari's death. But she was mortal, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

I shook my head inconspicuously, focusing on the matter at hand. Mr Lonetree was overseeing the class with a smug expression on his face, just waiting for me to stuff up the question in front of the whole class. Isn't he a lovely teacher? Too bad for him I had already worked out the answer. Hmm, Lonetree. Not as bad as Connweller but it would still suck for him.

I quickly solved the equation, not wanting to be in the spotlight for any longer than I needed to. I turned just in time to see Mr Lonetree's grouchy expression that signalled he had lost the batttle. Kim 1, Mr Lonetree, 0.

The bell rang before he could say anything and I darted back to my desk, joining the stream of students exiting the classroom. I stopped at my locker to pick up my English books, waving to Ari as she went by. Much to her delight, her locker was up the other end of the hall, right beside her arch nemesis.

Somehow I successfully managed to dodge the other who-knows-how-many students that were crowding the hallway and slipped into the classroom. Mrs Marlina gave me a bright smile, which I happily returned. Call me a teacher's pet but English was my favourite lesson, so I really couldn't help it.

I pulled out the book we were reading in class, which happened to be 'I am David.' I seriously wondered if the teachers purposely made us read books about war and death just to see if anyone would cry. I mean, look at the evidence, just in the past 3 years we had read Boy in the Striped Pyjamas, Holes, Once, (a kids book but you get the point), Boy Overboard, Anne Frank, and one other book that I really can't remember the name of. They were all really depressing, but that's getting away from the point.

"Kimberly Connweller." I gave the teacher a small wave and turned to page 87. So maybe I was slightly ahead of the class, but only by about 60 pages. That wasn't very much, was it? And maybe I wasn't technically allowed to read ahead, but come on, what kind of a rule is that? Shouldn't the teachers be glad that I'm ahead of the class? In my defence, it's not that I'm a particularly fast reader, they're just really slow.

I was interrupted by the slamming of the classroom door, as Jared made his way in to the room. There was a scowl on his face, and his hands were vibrating angrily as he made his way towards his seat. Unfortunately, that seat was right next to me. Mrs Marlina shot him a look, but seeing his back was to her it didn't have any effect. As he slid into the chair, I was hit with a wave of heat, only a few degrees lower than my own body temperature.

After a few seconds of silence the teacher finally went back to the board, giving us a quick recap on what had already happened in the story. I used the time to study Jared, releasing my hair so that I could watch without being seen. The first thing I noticed was that he had grown about 2cm, though that could usually just be passed off as a normal growth spurt. But if you added my other observations….

Great, that was just what we needed, another fur ball running around the Rez. As if one wasn't enough. I shook those thoughts from my mind, trying to concentrate on the lesson.

"So I was just sitting there in History, minding my own business when out of the blue, the idiot throws a bottle of whiteout at my head." Ari muttered angrily, shooting a glare in the direction of LaHote.

"I assume you mean Paul," I checked, just to make sure I had it right. Ari shot me a look that suggested I was insane but continued on with her story.

"And Mr Rileys had the nerve to give me detention. Me. I was the victim!"

"Of course you were." I snorted. Knowing Ari she was probably the first person to throw something. "And how are we going to retaliate?"

Her eyes lit up with a cruel glint, and I couldn't help but groan as I bit into my apple. What was she getting us into this time?

"Okay, so here's the plan….."

And that ladies and gentlemen is how I found myself sneaking into the school later that afternoon, carrying a storage box full of who-knows what. How did we get in you may ask? Well, long story short Ari bribed the cleaner with a bottle of wine. Don't ask where she got that from.

The petite figure in front of me stopped and set her own box down, fiddling with the lock for a few seconds before it swung open. Leave it to her to have memorised LaHotes's locker combination.

Deciding that enough was enough, I opened the lid of the box and found myself looking down at…..

**20 minutes later…..**

"Run!" Arianna screamed from right behind me, abandoning the empty boxes in the hallway. I burst into giggles as we ran for our lives, followed by a rather overweight woman brandishing a toilet brush. There was more than one cleaner at the school tonight, who knew?


End file.
